Demon Magnets
by Eva McGregor
Summary: Xander is the last living descendant of the Seer Cassandra, he must find the one person that can make other people believe his visions or suffer her fate, but Aya has problems of his own and secrets that could spell disaster. Drama. Slash. Xander/Aya


Demon Magnets

Summary: Xander is the last living descendent of the Seer Cassandra, he must find the one person that can make other people believe his visions or suffer her fate, but Aya has problems of his own and secrets that could spell disaster. Drama. Slash. Xander/Aya

88

Xander slowed his car to a stop near the hitch hiker standing on the side of the road. The sun was setting soon so it wasn't safe for anyone to be outside, let alone a lone kid. The tall thin redhead was beautiful too, meaning demons and vampires alike would want him for a pet.

"Headed to the next town?" Xander asked smiling.

The redhead gave Xander a calculating look before walking over to the car. "I don't have money." he said.

"Why does that matter?" Xander asked, confused.

The redhead looked uncomfortable. "The last guy wanted a different sort of payment if you catch my drift."

Xander stared at the redhead for a long moment before he felt a blush creep up his face.

"Um….eww?"

The boy laughed a little under his breath.

"So, do you want a ride?" Xander asked. "It's not really safe being outside after dark."

"Why?" the redhead asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You know, highway robbers and all that stuff." Xander said with a shrug.

The redhead snorted, but got into the car. Xander smiled in an attempt to be reassuring and sped down the highway again. He didn't really feel comfortable taking the redhead to Sunnydale, but at least he could offer the boy a place to stay…sort of….until dawn. And if not, Xander had enough money to drive past Sunnydale and stay in a motel for one more night.

"So…." Xander started wondering what to say. "Been traveling long?"

"No." the redhead, said folding his arms over his chest as if he was cold. It was moderately hot outside and the boy was bundled like it was still winter. "I got dumped on the side of the road about three hours ago."

"And in all that time you couldn't get anyone to give you a ride?" Xander asked curiously.

"Most wanted gas money or favors." Came the answer. "I don't have anything."

"Yeah, I noticed the major lack of luggage." Xander commented. "Where do you expect to stay?"

The little redhead shrugged. "Where is here?"

"We're just outside of Sunnydale." Xander explained. "California."

The little redhead frowned.

"Where were you three hours ago?" Xander asked, suddenly dreading the answer.

Slowly dim violet eyes turned and focused on the brunette, a look of sorrow etched on his face. "Three hours ago I was in Japan watching my family die."

888

Xander entered the hotel room with a couple of bags from a Wal-Mart. Seeing the sign for Sunnydale he had decided to go further inland and stop for the night away from the horrors of the Hellmouth. Despite the odd look his new companion had given him, there was still an underlying look of gratitude to have a shower and a bed. Guessing on sizes, Xander bought the basics in clothes and got some standard toiletries.

"Hey, I got some stuff for you." Xander called, knocking on the bathroom door. "I'm just going to leave it by the door." He set the bags down and sat on his bed near the window, turning on the TV. Closing his eyes, he listened to the bathroom door open and the sound of plastic rustling before the door closed again.

"I can't pay you back for this."

Xander opened his eyes, looking at the redhead sitting on the second bed. "Don't worry about it, I know what it's like to have nothing and have no one to rely on. If you really wanna pay me back, then wash dishes or something."

"Something?" the redhead questioned.

"Clean the attic?" Xander asked. "Look, do you have any idea why someone or something brought you here of all places? I mean, I can arrange for a way for you to go back to Japan if you want. Or a place to stay if you don't."

Slowly the redhead raised his legs on the bed and tucked his knees under his chin. "If I go back the enemies of the people that killed my family will recruit me. And if I say I don't want to, they will either force me or kill me."

Xander nodded. "I can understand that too. And where I live is a great place to vanish. Half the population is dead." he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"That's comforting." the redhead said softly. "You mean vampires, not zombies right? Zombies are really hard to kill."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess I don't have to explain that then. Although comforting is not the word I would use."

"Vampires don't scare me as much as zombies do." the redhead said tilting his head. "I mean, I've never met a zombie, but I've faced off vampires."

"But you realize they are soulless evil blood suckers, right?" Xander asked, concerned.

The redhead nodded. "Like my ex."

Despite himself, Xander laughed. "Never dated a vampire, but it's only a matter of time."

"I hear its good sex, if you get a muzzle." the redhead said, smirking a little.

Xander snorted, then laughed. "That is really frightening. But kinky."

"I'm going to need ID and a new name." the redhead said, growing serious.

Xander thought back to his contacts. Who could make thing like that happen and who owed him a favor to make it happen fast. He really didn't want to call in that particular favor, but he had the strangest feeling it was necessary.

"What name do you want?" he asked.

The redhead titled his head in thought. "Aya." He said. "I don't care about the last name."

Xander nodded and sat up to snag the phone. "I'm not going to ask your real name."

"I'm not that person anymore. That person died with his parents." the redhead said.

Xander held out his hand. "Hi Aya, I'm Xander. It's nice to meet you."

888

a/n: very short, most of the chapters are roughly this long. Different from Weiss Xander I know, this is a drama piece that mostly centers around Aya. I try to steer clear from cannon as much as possible since I don't like just rewriting something that someone else wrote. That's not very fanfiction. And don't worry the questions about Aya's odd behavior will be answered but not all at once.


End file.
